Gêmeos
by Cami Rocha
Summary: SHORTFIC - Remus e Tonks? Se eu contar aqui não tem graça...


_Para** Lary-Chan**, que sempre lembra que tenho que atualizar **"Os lobos também amam"** e puxa a minha orelha quando necessário. Obrigada, pink-girl. ;-) _

**Gêmeos**

Eu sabia que ela estava a caminho, podia sentir seu perfume cítrico invadindo as minhas narinas e ouvir os seus passos barulhentos subindo as escadas. Ouvi o rangido velho da porta se abrir e senti um arrepio estranho no meu pescoço. Sem tirar os meus olhos do livro disse:

- Boa tarde, Tonks.

- Como você sabia que... – ela começou a dizer.

- Porque você faz um barulho incomum quando sobe as escadas – eu respondi, fechando o livro.

Ela sentou-se em minha cama e me encarou de leve. O silêncio invadiu meu quarto e me senti incomodado. Tonks sempre falava pelos cotovelos, era compulsivo. Mas nos últimos meses algo diferente aconteceu com ela. E comigo também. Sirius gostava de cochichar em minha orelha que alguém tinha quebrado a casca, o muro que eu desenvolvi ao longo dos anos. O muro que me separava das outras pessoas, principalmente com mulheres. E não sei como, aos poucos, Ninfadora foi quebrando um tijolo aqui, outro acolá. E agora estou sem proteção alguma contra ela e talvez eu _goste_ disso.

- Jonh, você anda quieto demais...

- Como? – perguntei rapidamente – Me chamou de quê?

Ela riu de um jeito manhoso e se levantou da cama.

- Eu descobri seu maior segredo, hã? Remus J. Lupin. O seu nome do meio sempre foi um mistério pra mim... Achei que fosse algo ultra secreto, mais um item na sua lista de mistérios, sabe? – ela tagarelou aproximando-se da minha poltrona – Mas o tal jota escondia? Escondia um simples Jonh!

- Muito divertido... – falei mal humorado. Me levantei da cadeira. Fico meio tonto quando ela se aproxima. Andei até a janela do quarto e fazia um bonito pôr-do-sol, o púrpura misturava-se com o azul, branco, laranja...

- Porque me enrolou toda com o lance do jota?

- Por que gosto de te ver aborrecida, _Ninfadora_.

Ela emburrou-se e bufou alto.

- Parece uma criança, bufando deste jeito, Ninfa.

- Não sou uma criança e _você_ sabe disso... – ela respondeu brava – Vamos, vem jantar.

- Eu já estou descendo... – respondi olhando o sol ir embora. Foi então que senti ela se aproximando, devagar, quase sem fazer barulho.

- Gosta de olhar o pôr-do-sol?

- Me acostumei, porque sempre depois dele vem a lua...

- Se eu pudesse eu te dava a lua, Jonh.

- Eu faria o que com ela?

- Eu não sei, mas quem sabe ela aliviasse o seu sofrimento.

- Obrigado por se importar.

- Eu sempre me importo com você.

Senti minhas bochechas arderem em fogo e tornei a olhar para janela. Mas, Ninfa percebeu e deu uma risada marota.

- Costuma sempre ficar vermelho quando alguém diz que se importa com você?

- Só em ocasiões especiais – limitei a responder.

- Suponho então que esta é uma ocasião em que Jonh Lupin fica vermelho?

Eu me virei e olhei para Ninfadora. Tão pequena e _tão_ intrigante. Ela não tinha medo de falar comigo, de dizer o que se passava em sua cabeça.

- Vou revelar uma coisa da minha lista de mistérios.

Ela arregalou os olhos achocolatados e sorriu feliz.

- Só minha mãe me chamava de Jonh, e mesmo assim, quando eu fazia alguma coisa errada.

- Acho que você revelou duas. Desde quando você – e apontou o dedo em direção ao meu nariz – faz coisas erradas? Opa...

Eu não sei como aconteceu (e talvez nem ela saiba) mas Ninfa tropeçou em alguma coisa (ou nela mesma) e caiu em cima de mim. Uma vez eu li isto em um livro, puro clichê, mas depois que tive Ninfa em meus braços comecei a pensar que os clichês poderiam _realmente_ acontecer. Ou talvez meu amigo Almofadinhas tenha decidido sair do véu e empurrar uma certa morena de cabelos rosas em meus braços.

- Ninfa, você precisa aprender _a andar novamente_. O que acha?

Ela ficou vermelha e seus olhos ficaram tensos por alguns segundos.

- Gêmeos – disse ela.

- Você quer ter gêmeos?

- Não.

- Que foi então?

- Meu signo...

- Geminianos não sabem andar?

- Especialmente em meu caso. Atrapalhados, desbocados e principalmente eu, que tenho uma certa mania de cair em cima de garanhões misteriosos.

- Quem foi o último?

- Você...

- E o primeiro?

- Começa com jota...

Eu ainda tinha ela em meus braços, que estavam bastante moles agora. Era só beija-la e provar de seus lábios e poder sentir seu perfume um pouco mais de perto. Pensei até em ter ouvido a risada maliciosa de Sirius em minha mente. Ela soltou-se de meus braços e puxou meu colarinho e me olhou de perto. Eu estava quase. Ela estava quase. Nós estávamos... Estávamos!

_Craque_.

- Hey, Tonks! Nós falamos para você... – começou a voz familiar de Jorge (ou Fred) Weasley.

Ninfa soltou minhas vestes e nós olhamos para o gêmeo Weasley que agora tinha um sorriso constrangedor nos lábios.

- Bom...

_Craque._

- Onde nós estávamos? – ela retomou.

Afastei seus cabelos rosa do rosto moreno. Excepcionalmente linda. Excepcionalmente minha. E sem dúvida foi o melhor beijo da minha vida, talvez porque foi o mais esperado e porque não havia mais barreiras entre mim e Ninfa. Eu apenas beijava com todo meu amor e desejo retraído. Com tudo de mim e o amor que podia oferecer em apenas um beijo só.

- Gêmeos – ela falou, depois de tantos outros beijos.

- Anh?

- Talvez isso seja um sinal – ela continuou.

- Sinal que devemos ter gêmeos? – perguntei rindo um pouco. - Um sinal para que você beijasse logo a geminiana matraquenta chamada Ninfadora.

- Ninfadora, não.

- Já sei: Tonks.

- Gosto mais quando me chama de Ninfa – ela disse em meu ouvido - Só você me chama assim....

- Jonh – eu completei – Eu gostei deste _Jonh_. Pode me chamar de novo?

- John... – ela sussurrou no meu ouvido e me beijou.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali, apenas se beijando e rindo como casais apaixonados costumam a fazer.

- Acho melhor a gente descer – eu disse – Antes que a Ordem toda dê por nossa falta.

Abri a porta e perguntei:

- Você não vem?

Ela deslizou até a porta e sorriu marota.

- E os gêmeos, como é que eles ficam?

**Fim!**

**N/A: Final sugestivo este, não? Minha primeira Remus/Tonks, ou melhor, Ninfa... Não reparem a bagunça, tá? **


End file.
